love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru
là một single của μ’s và cũng là bài hát ending của Season 1 trong Love Live! School idol project, bắt đầu từ Tập 2. Nó được phát hành vào ngày 6 tháng 2 năm 2013, và cũng nằm trong album của μ’s µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Takada Kyou. Hầu hết bài hát được hát bởi μ’s, nhưng tùy thuộc vào tập phim, thì bài hát sẽ được hát bởi các thành viên khác nhau, có tất cả tám phiên bản: #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru bởi Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, & Sonoda Umi (tập 2) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru bởi μ's (Tập 3, 8, 10, 11, 13) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru bởi Nishikino Maki, Hoshizora Rin, & Koizumi Hanayo (Tập 4) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru by Yazawa Nico (Tập 5) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru bởi mọi người trừ Ayase Eli & Toujou Nozomi (Tập 6) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru bởi Ayase Eli & Toujou Nozomi (Tập 7) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru bởi Minami Kotori (Tập 9) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru bởi Kousaka Honoka (Tập 12) Tất cả các phiên bản của bài hát đã được bao gồm trong nhạc đệm gốc của Love Live! "Notes of School idol days" phát hành ngày 10 tháng 4, 2013. Danh sách bài hát 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14054)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Sunao ni oikakete yuuki de oikakete Chiisana negai ga ashita o tsukuru Dekiru kamo minna ga nozomu nara Dare yori ganbacchae tonikaku jounetsu no mama ni Mezasu no wa kirei na kaze fuku michi Hane no you ni ude agete Mabushii mirai e to tobu yo Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ni kikoeru Egao nara itsu no hi mo daijoubu! Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ga mitai ne Tonari ni kimi ga ite (ureshii keshiki) Tonari wa kimi nanda Sugao de aitai yo genki ni aitai yo Kirakira nagareru hizashi no moto de Hanasu no wa minna no kore kara sa Dareka ga itteta yo jibun o shinjireba kanau Wakaru kamo kiseki wa tsukameru hazu Kuyashisa o uketomete Egaita sekai he no tabi wa Yatto seishun no hajimari kono kaikan o agetai Doko made mo nobite yuku hokorashisa Yatto seishun no hajimari kono kaikan ga suki dayo Hontou ni kimi ga ite (suteki sa itsumo) Hontou no kimi no tame Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ni kikoeru Egao nara itsu no hi mo daijoubu! Kitto seishun ga kikoeru sono shunkan ga mitai ne Tonari ni kimi ga ite (ureshii keshiki) Tonari wa kimi nanda |-| Kanji= 素直に追いかけて　勇気で追いかけて 小さな願いが明日（あした）を作る できるかも　みんなが望むなら 誰より頑張っちゃえ　とにかく情熱のままに 目指すのは綺麗な風吹く道 羽のように　腕上げて まぶしい未来へと飛ぶよ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間に聞こえる 笑顔ならいつの日も大丈夫！ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間が見たいね となりに君がいて''（嬉しい景色）'' となりは君なんだ 素顔で会いたいよ　元気に会いたいよ きらきら流れる陽射しの元で 話すのは　みんなのこれからさ 誰かが言ってたよ　自分を信じれば叶う わかるかも奇跡はつかめるはず 悔しさを　受けとめて 描いた世界への旅は やっと青春の始まり　この快感をあげたい どこまでも伸びてゆく誇らしさ やっと青春の始まり　この快感が好きだよ 本当に君がいて''（素敵さいつも）'' 本当の君のため きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間に聞こえる 笑顔ならいつの日も大丈夫！ きっと青春が聞こえる　その瞬間が見たいね となりに君がいて''（嬉しい景色）'' となりは君なんだ |-| Việt= Hãy theo đuổi một cách chân thành, hãy can đảm theo đuổi nó Một điều ước nhỏ bé rồi sẽ tạo nên ngày mai Chúng ta có thể làm được mà, nếu chúng ta đều muốn Cố gắng hết sức không thua một ai, và giữ vững niềm đam mê của mình Con đường mà chúng ta hướng đến là nơi tuyệt đẹp có gió thổi ấy Dang rộng cánh tay cậu như thể đó là đôi cánh Và bay đến một tương lai tươi sáng Chắc chắn chúng ta có thể nghe thấy âm thanh của tuổi trẻ, tớ có thể nghe thấy nó trong khoành khắc ấy Chỉ cần cậu cười thì mọi ngày rồi sẽ ổn thôi! Chắc chắn chúng ta có thể nghe thấy âm thanh của tuổi trẻ, tớ muốn được nhìn thấy khoảnh khắc ấy Ở bên cạnh tớ nhé (một cảnh thật dịu dàng) Và tớ cũng sẽ ở bên cạnh cậu Tớ muốn nhìn thấy cậu một cách chân thành, muốn thấy cậu thật tràn đầy năng lượng Dưới những tia nắng lấp lánh mà mặt trời chiếu xuống Chúng ta sẽ nói với nhau về tương lai của mọi người Ai đó đã nói rằng nếu chúng ta tin tưởng vào chính mình thì nó sẽ trở thành sự thật Có lẽ tớ hiểu được cần phải có một điều kì diệu Hãy chấp nhận thất bại Và phiêu lưu đến thế giới mà cậu tưởng tượng ra Cuối cùng tuổi trẻ cũng đã bắt đầu, tớ muốn gửi đến cho cậu cảm giác dễ chịu này Dù bất kể ở đâu, hãy tự hào về nó Cuối cùng tuổi trẻ cũng đã bắt đầu, tớ yêu cảm giác dễ chịu này Thật sự là cậu đang ở đây''(lúc nào cũng đáng yêu hết)'' Thực sự tớ ở đây là vì cậu Chắc chắn chúng ta có thể nghe thấy âm thanh của tuổi trẻ, tớ có thể nghe thấy nó trong khoành khắc ấy Chỉ cần cậu cười thì mọi ngày rồi sẽ ổn thôi! Chắc chắn chúng ta có thể nghe thấy âm thanh của tuổi trẻ, tớ muốn được nhìn thấy khoảnh khắc ấy Ở bên cạnh tớ nhé (một cảnh thật dịu dàng) Và tớ cũng sẽ ở bên cạnh cậu Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project